The Greatest Possession
by Adelphina
Summary: Two men on a journey - to find more in life.


This is rate R for not-so-much stong use of language, but sexual content in a tasteful way. A deep and meaningful story enjoy.  
  
"I'd have to say its been the coldest night in Nepal since the fourth century when Admetus ruled Greece."  
  
It had been twelve years since Taro and Ophelos decided to travel the mountains of of Nepal. Ophelos profited from dreams of which could transport Yuri and himself to the future and the past. Often the two fooled around with this power, unknowingly what it possessed. It was something divine.  
  
Taro is an intelligent man, with some background of each kingdom, dynasty, era, wherever time brought them, what was unknown was both of them lived -- eternally.  
  
Both Taro and Ophelos will embark on a journey of time, fate, love and war.  
  
Great wars between the mighty Fukao Dynasty of Japan and the Royal Acedonian Family of Greece were fought bravely in the Ionian Sea.   
  
Taro and Ophelos will sweep away queens of Greece and Macedonia off their feet, Japanese Empresses will fall on their knees. French queens will plea and even the mighty Aphrodite will be swayed from Hephestus's clench, and it will be as if they rule the world.   
  
Then will come the "The Day", the day when everything in their lives will change...where nothing will be remembered and those long forgotten heros will resurrect -- for the final war.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"I'm freezing Ophelos! Please can i have some food, I doubt the Merthe is warm enough now!"  
  
Taro fell to his knees as if in the sight of death, Ophelos rolled his eyes and handed him some pita bread and a little mutton.  
  
"This is all we have so dont finish it off."  
  
The wind howled and scorched as if being smitten by Zeus himself. "Pan is angered, it is usually calmer around this area."  
  
Taro and Ophelos were traveling to a hillside south of Kathmandu, where it is to be said that the Rock that Kronos had swallowed thinking it was Zeus, he had spit out from Olympus itself and that it gave off godly powers, and guess who was in search of it: Taro and Ophelos.   
  
"I'm glad this is the hillside of Kirchee, the grasslands are great. I don't think I could bear it if we went past Kathmandu."  
  
Ophelos gave a glare to Taro for being and educated, ill-man of thinking. "Well you're lucky, because were going south close to the borders of India, so it will be warmer, there we will ask the village people for a place to stay and a little worker's wage so we can travel with some money and eat food. Now tell me is that alright with you, because we've made it this far from Messina - so there should be nothing stopping us. Till then, let us take some rest and continue in the morning."   
  
Both Ophelos and Taro watched the sunset from the hillside and never experienced one like it.  
  
"You know Ophelos, though it may be one of the coldest nights, it is certainly the most beautiful I have ever seen in my entire life."   
  
"I agree brother, I agree. --- Now we should sleep we need the strength to travel tomorrow."  
  
Still unknown of his power -- Ophelos dreamt of wondorus things.   
  
Ophelos's vision: "I am sleeping, I am awake. I am restless, it feels senseless. As I awake I see a wife, it is unknown as to who she is, 2 kids are playing in the grasslands in Greece. I'm home. She is setting food outside. Mhmm - It smells of warm bread, and spices, teas and cakes, lamb and potatoes. My mouth waters...Dinner is finished. I put these children with no faces in bed and kiss them good night.  
  
I go into the room and the woman tells me her name is Astoria. 'I find that name very beautiful' I knew my subconcious came up with it. 'Thank you, it was the name of a Roman queen, she was know for her beauty.' Suddenly a most beautiful face appeared - her hair was golden, bronzed and of crimson, her face was 'celestial'...I knew there was this woman on earth and I was going to find her. I layed beside her and i felt her body warmth, she was naked and I started kissing her - I ran my arm up her thigh and up her chest. Soon she took off my sash and cloth piece. I was in her - it was beautiful, she was saying 'more' in Greek and I couldn't help myself, it was wonderful......"  
  
The next morning Taro was awake and was by a hillside stream. He was spalshing water on his face. As Ophelos awoke, he could smells spices, as if the ones in his dream. He walked about 18 paces from where Taro and him had slept and saw a woman, there was a well to his surprise.  
  
"Excuse me miss, was this well here yesterday?"  
  
"Oh...Hello, yes it was it's been here for centuries, giving the thrist of water for many travelers."  
  
"Then I hope you don't mind if I take a swig of it..." Ophelos hoped.  
  
"Well - that depends, are you are traveler?"  
  
"Yes - yehh - umm....Yes I think...No, I know I am."  
  
"Then you may." The lady said politely.  
  
"Alright - Thank you, but please my friend...Taro, he is also a traveler - He is in need of thirst, may he have some?"  
  
"I suppose it would be alright - only if I get to meet him.." She chuckled.  
  
He gave a laugh and said, "I'm sure that can be arrainged."  
  
Ophelos ran back to where Taro was, Taro was still at the stream - only now - he was cleaning his feet. Only to get dirtier later on.  
  
"Taro! Taro - come quickly!"  
  
"Alright...what is it Ophelos?"  
  
Ophelos brought Taro over the hill hastily, and Taro and the woman's eyes quickly met.   
  
"Why, hello my lady."  
  
"Oh, you are too kind sir, please my name is Kita. Please I am not worthy of 'my lady'."  
  
"You are Miss Kita, you are. Here, only a woman as gorgeous as you deserves a-aa rare flower as this."  
  
Ophelos was shocked to see this flower, it had been the color of Astoria's hair in his dream. Taro didn't have any explanation as to why he had this flower in his sash.  
  
"Oh you are a too kind gentlemen. Plea-please come to our well."  
  
"Oh-oh is there another significant other of yours here too?"   
  
"Not necessarily. But, you see there is someone else who lives with me here too."   
  
"Really? May we meet them?"  
  
"Of course, but please take a drink of our water."  
  
Both Ophelos and Taro took a drink, and they could tell this was not an ordinary well, it was a magic well, where on sip of this water could fill you for 10 years - too much....you could die.  
  
"Full?" Said Kita.  
  
Both exclaimed "Oh yes."  
  
"Now you can meet Astrea, she is a friend who has traveled with me from long ago....Astrea please come put."  
  
Soon this beauty came out from the tent ... Ophelos was shocked! It was the woman from his dream!   
  
"Excuse miss, do I know you?" Ophelos questioned.  
  
"No - I am sure we have never met ..." Astrea responded.  
  
"Well we shoudl go inside and eat, I sure you men are hungry."  
  
"Yes Kita, we are. Thank you."  
  
Ophelos swore he was in denial, it was all the same food from his dream. The smells of warm bread, and spices, teas and cakes, lamb and potatoes...Everything was the same, But he did not mention a word of it.  
  
The food was finshed and it came to evening.   
  
By this time Taro was whispering things in Kita's ear, and she likewise... He said "Excuse us." And both of them left giggling. Soon it was Astrea and I left.  
  
We talked all night - we could hear the helpless screams of pleasure Taro and Kita were experiencing.  
  
Both Taro and Kita were heavily osculating (kissing)...Soon he had her against the wall, ripping off the silk on her body. "Please don't stop!" She exclaimed. She help up her hands against the wall and Taro was kissing her from her nape to her breasts to her stomach, then to her torso. She began moaning in fascination. Her exclamations were heard throughout the house. Ophelos and Astrea were giggling as to the sounds heard. Then Taro picked up her body and layed her across the bed she was kissing his buttocks then soon...Taro was yelping!  
  
A laugh bursted out by Astrea and soon the couple stopped, both came out with just sheets of cloth covering themselves and Ophelos and Astrea responded "We were making jokes and dont worry we'll let you get back to what you were doing!" Astrea grabbed his hand and left the house and went outside to a tent.  
  
Taro and Kita looked at each other and blushed. But both continued to walk in the bedroom. Taro tried to recreate what they were doing before, but Kita ended up giggling. "Don't worry if it's not exactly the same." "I wont." He smiled and responded. He layed her on the bed. Then he put himself in her, she was gasping, moaning breathing. He held he arms down, so she was unable to hold anything. Pushing it in her, harder, harder, more and more. "Keep fucking me! Don't stop! Don't every stop." He was becoming hornier by the moment. "You know," he said while having sex, "We Greeks, LOVE sex, you are by far the best!!" "Why thank youuu Mr---!!" She had an orgasm, a large one, hugely gasping for air, then finshed her sentence..."Mr. Taroooooo!!!" Both rolled over on the bed and now Kita was on top of Taro. She took her sash and tied his hand on the bed post, kissing her breasts as she bended over   
  
"Shh...Shh....Just relax - and - enjoy."  
  
He sat back and she gave it to him very hard. He had an orgasm. Then both lied there quietly. Taro awake moving the hair away from her sleeping eyes. He kissed her forehead and put his arm around her and fell asleep.   
  
:: Meanwhile ::  
  
Ophelos and Astrea were in the tent ... 


End file.
